fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Destruction of Lahwhinie's Treasures
Ronno, why did you, Pixie and Dixie bring us back here?" asked Queen Lahwhinie as the trio led her and her friends Pistol Pete, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard, Elmyra Duff, Mary Test and Melody back to the cave. "Wait and see." Dixie said giggling. The group entered the cave. Ronno stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Pixie began to ask. "It is! Shaka's statue!" Lahwhinie said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of Shaka Baka that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, Ronno, Pixie, Dixie!" Lahwhinie said hugging the trio. "You're the best!" Lahwhinie let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." Lahwhinie decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, Shaka, mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at Lahwhinie's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. Lahwhinie looked shocked as Aladdin came into the cave, an angry look on his face. "Father!" Lahwhinie gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Aladdin was Zsa Zsa, the Labrador looking down in guilt. "Lahwhinie, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Aladdin said coming closer. He looked around at Lahwhinie's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore, but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I expect them to be obeyed." "But Father..." Aladdin interrupted harshly. "Did you rescue a mortal boy from drowning or did you not?" "I had to!" protested Lahwhinie. "Lahwhinie, you and I know that contact between the mortals and immortals are forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" Lahwhinie whined. "I do not care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Aladdin who turned around. "You're more of a deceiver than Jafar! You don't even know Shaka!" cried Lahwhinie. "I don't have to!" Aladdin yelled turning towards Lahwhinie once more. "All mortals are the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning fish eaters, incapable of any feeling-" "FATHER, I LOVE HIM!" Lahwhinie yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Aladdin looked shocked at Lahwhinie's words while the girl herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at Lahwhinie's declaration as well. Aladdin was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No. Are you out of your mind, child? He's a mortal and a citizen of Hawaii, you're an immortal and a citizen of Agrabah! Just think of what happened to your mother!" Aladdin: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Lahwhinie protested. For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Lahwhinie screamed. Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care! I'm not a child anymore! I can be with whoever I choose!" snapped Lahwhinie bitterly. "Don't you understand, Lahwhinie? He's a citizen of Hawaii, you're a citizen of Agrabah!" "I don't care!" Lahwhinie spat defiantly. This was the last straw for Aladdin. He had enough of Lahwhinie's disobedience and defiance and his temper finally reached the boiling point. "So help me, Lahwhinie! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From his hiding place, Pixie couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Shaka, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Zsa Zsa gasped. "What did you say?" Aladdin demanded. The rest of Lahwhinie's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you monster!" Pistol snapped. "You're ten times worse than my Father!" Gosalyn added. "You're not a very nice person!" Ronno added. "You have no heart at all!" Dixie yelled. "You big meanie!" Melody shouted also. "How could you be so cruel and heartless?" Mary insulted Aladdin. Zsa Zsa was nervous and Aladdin was furious. "THAT'S IT!" Aladdin shouted. "This has gone far enough! You, Lahwhinie, Ronno, and your friends are all banished from Agrabah for the rest of your days!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Pistol, Gosalyn, Mary, Melody and Elmyra gasped. "No! We didn't do it!" Pixie pleaded. "We're too innocent too die!" Dixie screamed. "But, Father," Lahwhinie said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't what Mother would want! We don't want this! And she doesn't want this, either!" He turned to Zsa Zsa. "And that goes for you, Zsa Zsa." "Exile?! No! NO! NOOOOO!!! It can't be all true!" Zsa Zsa wailed as she began to cry hysterically. "And Zsa Zsa, if you're not gone by sunset, I will put you in the dog pound!" Aladdin shouted. Zsa Zsa screamed and hid behind Lahwhinie, Gosalyn, Mary, Elmyra, Pistol, Lahwhinie, Melody, Young Ronno, Pixie and Dixie. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Lahwhinie protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!" Elmyra screamed. Aladdin: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! "So help me, Lahwhinie, I will get through to you! And if I have to do this to do so, then so be it!" Everyone else watching hid and for good reason. Aladdin powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. Lahwhinie looked shocked. "Father, stop! Don't! Please, no!" Lahwhinie cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of Shaka. As Lahwhinie looked on in horror, Aladdin fired a blast at it. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Lahwhinie gasped in horror that Shaka's statue was broken, she began to cry so loud, that she put her face down with her arms covering her eyes. Lahwhinie cried and cried and cried. Category:The Destruction of X's Treasures